


Offer Your Body

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Armin Arlert, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cinnamon roll Armin, Detective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager Has Issues, Frottage, High School Student Eren Yeager, M/M, Marking, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Playboy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Prostitute Eren Yeager, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eren Yeager's a high school student, and a prostitute. Every night he sells his body, then goes to school the next morning. He has to, for him to be able to take care of his depressed mother, his adopted sister, and his best friend. He hates selling himself with a passion, but when a short, hot, erotic manwhore with questionable morals and a whole lot of money buys him, Eren's taking every chance he gets to have sex with the man.Levi Ackerman's a police detective and an infamous manwhore. When he's not having sex, he's working alongside his boss with massive eyebrows and the agency's crazy forensic scientist. But when he gets assigned a case that has to do with the very bright-eyed prostitute that he can't seem to get out his head (and his pants), he's stuck at crossroads.What happens when these two mix? A lot of sex, betrayal, and a travel down a long, harsh road.





	1. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dark·ness**  
>  _Noun_  
>  _1\. The partial or total absence of light._  
>  _2\. Unhappiness, distress, or gloom._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys ready? I'm not xD  
> This is my first SnK fic and my first fic on Ao3 so bare with me 'cause I'm a little rusty and some characters may be slightly OOC.. My apologies.  
> I'll be updating the rating and tags as I go along.  
> This chapter is sort of just like an introduction chapter of things to come. It's a little depressing, so brace for feels. I'm sorry, but its necessary.  
> Please comment with any grammar mistakes because I'm not the best at editing (and I'm sure you guys are better at it).  
> I love making outfits on Polyvore, so I decided to make a new account for this fic and to make outfits for this :3. When I make an outfit for a part I'll link it on the words so you guys can see (i did it once in this chapter).  
> Enjoy this first chapter and I hope everyone sticks along for the ride ;)~

Eren was having an absolutely shitty day until he saw the raven-haired man with piercing silver eyes. 

His day had started out quite normal, waking up at 7 A.M. and being at school by 8 A.M. with Mikasa and Armin, who lived with him. However, it had slowly declined after he arrived at school. His third period teacher decided to give him a F on a test, blaming him for copying off of Armin (but why would Eren ever do that?), and then his sixth period teacher made an example of him and said that she hoped no one's future would be as dull as his (Eren didn't know why she said that, when she obviously was the one messing up his grades and giving him D's and F's). When that happened, Jean, who was sitting in front of him, had laughed smugly, and teased Eren until he ended up punching Jean right in his horse-face, and getting sent home. 

Now he was walking through the door to his apartment, the living quarters dead silent. Closing the door behind him and shoving his keys into his pants, Eren noted the way the sounds echoed through the apartment. The apartment barely had any furniture- and Eren wearily wished that he had more money to at least make the place look nice. 

_Yes,_ Eren thought. _I'll work harder and make more money, to not only buy food, but furniture, so the next time dad comes home, everything will look nice, and he'll want to_ stay _home._

As the teen strided to his room, he tried to block out the thought - _If he ever comes home._

And, like his day, his thoughts slowly declined until he was torn between feeling pissed and wanting to cry. When he decided that he should just cry into his pillow for a few moments then stomp off to be pissed somewhere, soft sobs echoed through the apartment, that were _definitely_ not his. 

There was a sinking feeling in Eren's stomach as he listened to the sobs, gentle but heaving, like it was physically painful to cry. He crept into the hallway, to note that _yes_ the cries were coming from his mother's room and _yes_ now he _really_ wanted to cry. 

The familiar feeling of his chest tightening, and the sick twisting in his gut made him back into his room and opt to let himself become his prostitute self. Doing so always allowed him to forget his shitty life and not feel guilty or shameful about it. 

The boy quickly closed the door to his room and changed, trying to block out the sounds of his mother with choosing from his sultry clothes. He [put on](https://www.polyvore.com/eren/set?id=225501836) tight leather pants, a tank top, then threw over a fishnet t-shirt. He didn't have the best fashion sense, but he always knew what to wear to sell himself. 

Looking in his full-length mirror, Eren attempted to flatten his hair that stood up on odd ends on the top of his head, but gave up in his rush and tugged on one of his beanies. 

Snatching his keys, phone, and wallet out of his previous pants and into his leather ones, the teal-eyed boy strided out of his apartment, the last thought in his head as the elevator doors closed on his mothers resounding sobs: _Need more funiture so those woman's cries don't echo._

$$$

By the time it was 8 P.M., Eren already earned $100, giving two different guys blowjobs, one in a disgusting back alley and the other in his car. Eren was starting to get tired of standing around and trying to look pretty, smiling and winking at whoever passed by. Whenever Eren swallowed, he faintly tasted the bitter of leftover come on his tongue, and no matter how many times he tried to spit out the taste it remained. _Fucking disgusting._

Eren was thinking about calling the quits and going home early, when he was approached by a red-headed guy who looked about 20. Eren scrutinized the man as he approached the prostitute, mentally screaming at the guy to go away so he could go home. But sadly, Eren wasn't that good at telepathy, and the guy kept coming towards Eren with a smirk. 

"How much?" The man said when he approached Eren with a wink that made him recoil in the inside. _Ew. Don't ever do that again._

Eren wanted to tell the man to fuck off and go jerk off itstead, but he forced a smile and said "$50 for a blow job and $90 to fuck." He hoped his smile didn't actually look more like a grimance than a smile. 

"How about 70 to fuck instead?" The man tried, and the teen eyed him wearily. He noted that guy had on a watch that easily looked more than $500 dollars, and Eren wished that people didn't make it so obvious that they had money when they were trying to act like they didn't. 

"I honestly think I'm worth more than $90 dollars, though, don't you think?" To prove his point, the brown-haired boy batted his eyes, and he watched as the man sighed and pulled out his wallet. 

Eren was disgusted that the man tried to bargain and say that Eren was only worth $70, when he actually did think that he could easily sell himself for much more. But Eren was a street prostitute, and even if his prices were prices for high-end prostitutes, he would never actually be one. 

The red-head was taking a ridiculously long time to count out the money, so Eren busied himself by staring across the street. 

And what he found there was surprising. 

Eren would later regard the event as meaningless, that it was probably just a person watching on with probable disgust as a prostitute sold himself. Or perhaps it was no one at all, and Eren was just imagining it. But when he looked across the street, he saw piercing silver eyes, that looked as if they glowed in the moonlight. As he stared into those gleaming eyes, they looked vaguely familiar, and he scanned the face those eyes belonged to. He felt as if he had seen this man before. 

He had sharp features, and was slightly pale. He had short hair that fell into his face, and narrowed eyes as he looked at Eren. Eren couldn't really see anything else, other than that he was frowning and whenever a car drove past it made his eyes glitter. 

"-llo? Hey, whore? Are you listening?" Eren snapped back to where he was standing, staring at the man dumbly as he waved money in front of his face. A small part of him coiled in anger, because that man had called him a _whore_ , and Eren hated that name with a passion. But the other part was lost, because his mind was still reeling from those eyes across the street. 

Eren snatched the money from the man grudgingly, trying to focus because he was _working_ , and he needed this money badly, because 3 other people were depending on it. 

"You'll get more if it's good," the man said. "This way, now, pretty little slut." 

Eren bit his tongue hard, smothering the retort that was about to come out of his mouth. _Think of the money,_ Eren chanted. _Think of the money... Think of the money._ Seeing those eyes that looked like liquid silver had put a warm feeling in himself, for reasons he couldn't explain, so calming himself was much easier. 

Eren started to follow him, but when he looked back hopefully to where the silver-eyed man was, he was gone, and instead of those pretty bright eyes, all that was left was darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Eren, you don't know how much that silver-eyed hottie is going to change your life ;).  
> I spent like 10 minutes trying to figure out average prices for prostitutes... then removed it from my history xD I decided to make Eren cheapish-average, but not to cheap... because he needs the money (sorry Eren).  
> Next chapter will be Levi POV :)  
> Hope you enjoyed it and see you next chapter! ^.^


	2. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dawn**  
>  _Noun_  
>  _1.The beginning of a phenomenon or period of time, especially one considered favorable._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Welcome back. ^.^  
> Being honest, the first chapter did better than I thought it would, I was **really** surprised. Thank you, my pretty little sluts ;) (I'm joking, please don't kill me xD).  
>  **Unlike what the summary says,** there is no smut this chapter! HAHA!! (Except for this little thing Levi does... LOL)  
>  I wanted to make Eren really slutty (hence his BDSM clothes) when he's selling himself, even if he's plotting to kill you in the inside.  
> Please enjoy the second chapter, and keep holding on ;)~

"Mr. Smith said for you to stop stressing about your case, and to put it on hold. He wants you to join him on the new case he's just received." 

Levi grunted, not really paying attention to the blonde intern standing in front of his desk. He was sitting in his office, frowning at the papers on his desk. He was working on a child prostitution case, a 16-year-old girl, who sold herself to survive for about a year before she was almost killed by a client. Levi was tasked with finding out imformation about _all_ her previous clients and to arrest every single one. 

Cases like these always bothered him. For that reason, he disliked to buy _any_ prostitutes, and just stuck to fuck buddies and one-night stands. 

When Levi looked up to the boy, he was still standing there nervously, fiddling with his [clothes](https://www.polyvore.com/armin/set?id=225616463). 

"What is it?" Levi said harshly, wanting the kid to go somewhere else. He returned his attention to his papers that described the girl's previous places of residence. She had moved about 4 times, and if he could track down and investigate each place... 

"He, um... said for you to... stop _doing the things you do_..." This caused Levi to look up at the assistant as he squeaked out the rest. "...before you get a STD... _again_." 

Levi's gaze turned into a glare, and the poor kid muttered a quiet "I'm sorry," and "Don't kill the messenger." 

The Ackerman sighed, putting down his pen to pinch the bridge of his nose, trying to subdue the headache that was blossoming. Of course, this wasn't the first time Erwin, the bastard, had sent his 15-year-old unpaid intern that was his assistant, to relay a slut-shaming message to Levi. 

But the Captain America looking bastard seemed to forget Levi had just as much fire. 

"What's your name, brat?" He asked, giving the boy his full attention. 

"Armin Arlert, sir." 

"Well, _Armin Arlert_ ," Levi noticed the blush that spread on Armin's cheeks as he purred out his name, "tell Erwin if my case keeps leading no where, I'll join him on the Yeager case. _Then_ , tell Erwin and his _eyebrows_ to fuck off, he's the one giving underaged children STD's like a damn ice cream man." 

Armin's eyes grew wide and he burst out laughing, and his girly laugh made Levi briefly wonder if he was a _she_ , and he smirked along. 

When Armin was done laughing, he turned serious, as if he had just realized something, and frowned at Levi. Levi dropped the smirk and narrowed his eyes at the sudden change. "Ah, Mr. Ackerman? Can I ask you a question?" He asked warily, apparently not used to having the detective's full attention. 

"It's just Levi," he corrected. "What is it-?" Levi almost stopped talking when he saw the look in the blondes eyes. What he had mistaken for caution was actually a _completely_ different thing. 

Levi had seen that look on Erwin's face before. It was usually when he was trying to find out something for his own hidden agenda. That conivving look with a hint of intrest. 

Suddenly Levi was wary of this Armin Arlert. His cute face was misleading. 

"Levi, sir... You mentioned a 'Yeager' case? Is that the case Mr. Smith is working on?" Armin asked, staring at Levi. He was trying to gauge a reaction, Levi realized. But Levi didn't humor him. 

Levi was slightly confused, however. He was sure the blue-eyed boy had his own schemes, if the look in his eyes was to say something, but the question had seemed good hearted. Why _didn't_ Erwin's assistant, who had been working for him for about 5 months, and didn't falter when he didn't get a paid internship, know about one of the most major cases Erwin had been assigned? Surely he had helped Erwin with some of the data regarding the case? 

But as Levi sat there and held Armin's gaze unemotionally, he decided that if he had a young assistant too, he wouldn't of wanted them to know about the damned case either. 

So he decided to pawn it off on Erwin. 

"I'm sure if you ask your boss about it, he'll tell you." Even though Levi didn't believe that, Armin wasn't his problem. He looked back down at his paper, signaling Armin to leave. 

$$$

"I said I'm not going, you four-eyed _bitch_ ," Levi hissed at the phone, tapping his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel of his car, as he waited for the red light to turn green. "So shut the fuck up and _fuck off_." 

_"Aww, but Levi! You go to clubs all the time by yourself, so why not spice it up a bit and come with your friends?!"_

Hange was talking so loud, Levi had to turn down the volume on his phone that was on speaker on his dash to prevent himself from going deaf. 

Levi was driving a white [Lamborghini Aventador](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/wOG5sGFxCK8/maxresdefault.jpg) to his apartment complex. It was 9 P.M., and he would of stayed at work longer, but Hange wouldn't stop screeching like a banshee to try to convince him to go to a night club. 

"At least when I go by myself I can enjoy it. I don't want to go with my shitty ass co-workers," Levi coldly said, which earned him a chuckle from Hange. 

Apparently Erwin was celebrating the completion of the last case he was assigned to. It had been a difficult and dangerous case, and a lot of people working under Erwin had to help, including Levi, Hange, and even Armin. 

_"Please at least consider it, Levi! It'll be no fun without you!"_ Hange cried dramatically. 

Levi grunted, giving up. He had a headache and didn't want to deal with her shit. He pulled into a parking spot and said "If I say I'll think about it, will you leave me alone? I'm tired." 

Hange shrieked, and as Levi got out of the car, he hung up on her, stuffing his phone into his [pants](https://www.polyvore.com/levi/set?id=225616911). 

$$$

Levi first saw the brunette when he was about to walk into his apartment building. There was yelling, that carried across the street, and when Levi turned around to face the yelling, they got louder, and Levi was able to make them out. 

"100!" 

"110!" 

"You want to play it dirty, asshole? 130!" 

Two men were arguing on the other side of the sidewalk, each shouting out a higher number than the other. But that wasn't what caught Levi's eye. 

The same green-eyed teen that had been in that same spot yesterday was standing between them, smirking but seeming slightly distressed as they attracted attention. 

Levi knew that boy was a prostitute, for yesterday he had seen the boy in the act. Erwin had pulled up to Levi to scold Levi for something, but Levi made it a point to not pay attention. When his gaze drifted across the street, he saw a boy and a man that was obviously much older than the boy. They were talking, and then the man sighed and pulled out his wallet, and began counting money into his hand. Levi narrowed his eyes and frowned, knowing what was happening, if the boy's slightly slutty clothes were anything to tell by. The boy seemed quite snarky, and he looked away pointedly, before meeting Levi's eyes. When Levi gazed back into those beautiful teal eyes, he knew that, even if prostitution was legal, the kid was a couple years too young to sell himself. 

And now here he was, selling himself again the very next day. However, this time it was obvious, for he was wearing a very suggestive [outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/eren/set?id=225549056). 

The teen was wearing a tight turtleneck, that looked like it could of been sprayed on. Over it, sitting on his waist was a black corset with chains going from the side to the middle, and buttons down the front. He had shorts that had a strip running from the bottom of the front to his hips which showed his bare sun-kissed skin. And if that wasn't enough, he was wearing thick soled boots, which were laced with chains and belts. He had also thrown on a black beanie (which, of course, had a chain on it), but the hair sticking out looked crazy, like it had been through a lot. 

Levi thought he looked absolutely wonderful, and he decided that perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to buy _this_ prostitute. Levi was never the role model police officer, so buying one prostitute couldn't hurt. 

_He looks like a damn BDSM model..._ Levi avidly mused, and with that, Levi degraded from staring to downright _eye fucking_. 

_I wonder how he'll look splayed in front of front me, naked, the wanton noises he'll make when I bury myself inside him, the way he'll arch his back, those beautiful eyes blown, lips swollen and bruised, begging for more..._

Levi stood there for a few moments, imagining fucking the prostitute, and he didn't even know he was staring at the boys lips until they started moving, and Levi was snapped back to the present. The teal-eyed boy was talking, but quiet enough for creepy pervs across the street not to hear. (Seriously, Levi was surprised. How the _hell_ had the kid not noticed that Levi had been staring feverishly at him?) 

When the teen talked, the men that had been arguing paused and turned to him, but Levi was paying close enough attention to notice when he suddenly stopped talking and tensed up. He was staring at the bigger one of the two, which Levi recognized as the red-head he had sold himself to yesterday. Something was wrong. 

The red-head took a step towards the prostitute, and the brunette balled his hands into fists, saying something with a deadly look. 

Levi decided fast, if he really wanted to fuck this prostitute soon, it wouldn't happen if he got in a brawl on the sidewalk, where people were already starting to stare. 

Levi jogged out into the street, ignoring the car that had almost ran him over as it honked at him, but getting the attention of the trio in the process. _Perfect_. 

Levi walked the rest of the length of the road when a car stopped for him, raising his hand in thanks, because he really didn't feel like getting ran over at the moment. 

Three apprehensive faces regarded him when he stepped onto the sidewalk in front of them. Levi still had his police badge tucked into his shirt, and he briefly wondered if he should pull it out, then decided against it, for it would probably scare the prostitute away. 

"What's going on here?" Levi asked, gesturing to the brunettes clenched fists and the close proximity between him and the red-head. 

The red-head stepped away, and Levi was glad, but slightly disappointed, that he wouldn't be able to fuck him up. 

"Nothing. Just trying to buy this pretty little slut here," he said with snark, and Levi noted the way the prostitute tensed up once again and scowled. 

Levi took that as the cue that the boy really didn't want to get bought, and if any of the men said anything else offending, fists would fly. 

"That sucks then. Go home." 

The teen stared at him, probably impressed at his bluntness, and the scowl was replaced with a smirk tugging at his lips, but the two other men didn't seem as amused. 

The red-head glared at the shorter man, and was about to say something, but the other man, a blonde, cut him off with his reply "How about we bid? We were already biding but you can join. The man with the highest price takes the prostitute home." The blonde looked pointedly at Levi. 

_Ah. So somebody noticed my staring._

Levi flicked his gaze to the teal-eyed boy, and he noticed the pleading look in his eyes. _Oh._ He nodded slightly to the boy, and grunted his approval. 

The red-head sighed, and said "$160." 

The blonde smirked, and said "$190." 

The red-head opened his mouth to go higher, but the blonde hushed him and looked at Levi. 

Levi locked eyes with the young, helpless prostitute standing in front of him, whose eyes glittered like the carribean sea, and said what he knew would be the winning price. 

"$400." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"...he decided that perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to buy_ this _prostitute."_ Oh Levi, you don't know how _bad_ it will be... ;)  
> LEVI'S SUCH A SHADY COP LOL  
> I know you guys want to see Levi as the _'infamous manwhore'_ that I so eloquently said in the fic summary, but you won't see that until chapter 5+.  
>  Levi's car costs $400,000... but it's a beauty <3  
> Next chapter will be Eren's POV, and I have planned some smut. So brace yourselves ~  
> Hope you enjoyed it and see you next chapter! ^.^


	3. Semidarkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Sem·i·dark·ness**  
>  _Noun_  
>  _1\. A light level in which it is possible to see, but not clearly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy guys welcome back!!  
> This chapter's here and long-ish! It also has smut ~  
> I rushed through my editing so tell me if I have any misspellings or other grammar mistakes.  
> Enjoy this, the ride can only get much more smutty~!

"$400." 

Eren froze, and looked at the shorter man. _$400..? What the hell?_

He was about to open his mouth to say that $400 was too much and it wasn't necessary, but the teen's phone suddenly started vibrating from where it was tucked in in his shorts. He pulled it out, frowning at the screen, and was greeted by the name "Armin." Eren excused himself from the three men who were talking amongst themselves, and picked up. 

"What's up, Ar? I'm at work." 

" _I know you told me not to call while you're at work, but..._ " Armin trailed off, and Eren sighed. 

"Come on, Armin, I have to go soon. What's going on?" 

_"I bought food with the money you made yesterday, and it's enough... but you promised me you wouldn't work next week, so I was wondering if you could work overtime or something and get some extra money for next week?"_ Armin sounded unsure, as if he really didn't want to ask, but did anyways. 

_Overtime, huh...?_ The teal-eyed boy glanced at the raven-haired man, who was standing a ways off. The other two men must of left, and he was waiting patiently, looking out onto the street with an unreadable expression. He studied the man, and he was dressed very nicely, and Eren caught the glint of a watch on his hand that looked like it cost more than his month's rent. (In all honesty, what was up with rich guys and their watches?) He knew if he tried hard enough, he could fish more then $400 from this man. 

"I think I can do that. I won't be home until a long time, though. I gotta go, see you, Ar." When Armin replied with a bye and hung up, Eren approached the raven, knowing that he had to be this guy's best fuck he's had in a while. 

$$$

Eren wasn't expecting the man to be so quiet. Or emotionless. 

He had met his fair share of blunt people, but Eren was feeling uncomfortable. He followed the raven to his apartment complex, which was across the street, and was climbing up a flight of stairs when he attempted at conversation. 

"What's your name?" They finished climbing one flight, then continued onto another. 

The man was quiet for so long, Eren was starting to wonder if he had heard him, when he answered. "Levi." 

_Levi._ The name was odd, and when Eren said it softly, he liked the way it rolled off his tongue. It also put a pleasant feeling in his stomach, and eager not to drop the conversation, no matter how small, he said "My name is Eren." 

Levi, who was walking in front of him, didn't say anything. 

Halfway up a third flight of stairs, Eren was starting to get more annoyed than uncomfortable. Levi was annoying him. Why the hell was the man so brooding? He wouldn't say anything, which made Eren feel awkward. He could at least _act_ friendly. It made Eren want to rip apart that stupid emotionless facade and see those dull, almost inanimate eyes blown and filled with lust for him. 

When they reached the end of the stairs, he decided he would do just that. 

Levi led Eren down a hallway, before stopping at a door labeled 312. Eren waited impatiently behind the raven as he unlocked the door, and followed him into the apartment. "Take off your shoes," Levi said, toeing his own off at the door, and Eren complied after closing the door behind himself. However, when he turned to face the apartment, it was utterly _not_ what he was expecting. 

It was a regular apartment. 

That wasn't surprising by itself. But it was _Levi_ 's apartment. Eren had noticed outside that the apartment complex had looked normal, similar to his own, but he hadn't expected Levi's apartment to be... normal. He didn't really know what he thought it would look like, but he thought it would be much bigger and fancier. 

Because, of course, Levi was rich... _right_? 

To the left of the entryway there was a kitchen, with black granite counter tops and white cabinets and a small island. Further on, there was a square gray dinning table with four chairs tucked neatly in. And at the end of the house was a living room with a blue loveseat and TV. There was a hallway to the right of the dinning room that probably led to a room and bathroom. 

Everything was in black, white, gray and blue hues. _Dull colors suit dull people,_ Eren thought absentmindly. However, the apartment seemed cozy, an odd place for Levi to stay. 

Eren turned his attention to Levi, who was watching him. He had taken off his suit and that weird tie thing around his neck (Eren had no fucking idea what the hell that white thing was.) and they were placed on the kitchen island. The top buttons on his button-up were undone, exposing his collarbones. Eren couldn't help but stare at the pale skin there, before working his way up to stare at Levi's toned neck. He had a strong urge to bite and mark the supple flesh there, and the teen licked his lips subconsciously before finally looking at the black-haired man's face. 

Levi had a smirk on his face, and Eren saw the ardor hidden in his eyes. Eren was sure his lust was much more obvious on his face, and Eren held Levi's gaze with a challenge. 

They stared at each other for a moment, before Levi took the first move. He stepped towards Eren, and the teen found himself meeting him halfway. They stopped in front of each other, Levi wrapping his hands around the taller boy's neck, and Eren placing his own on Levi's hips. 

Levi pulled him down, so they were nose-to-nose, blue-green eyes centimeters from blue-silver ones. When Eren couldn't handle it anymore, wanting to taste those lips, he leaned downwards, but only to have Levi pull his face back slightly. Their lips barely touching, Levi still having that mocking smirk, and them breathing each other's air was to much for Eren as he felt himself grow desperate. He didn't want to be taunted- he wanted to be fucked, and needed it _now_. The close proximity made Eren slightly dizzy, and when he tried to kiss Levi again, the raven pulled back once again. Eren made a frustrated noise, and scowled at Levi. This only made him smirk more. 

"What is it?" Levi said, taunting Eren. 

Looking into those eyes, which glittered like gunmetal, Eren felt his shorts grow too tight against the growing problem in there. 

"Please... let me.." Eren stopped, surprised that his mouth wasn't working, and how needy he sounded. He realized that _yes_ , he needed this man, _on_ him, _in_ him, and whatever he wanted Eren would oblige. "Let me..." Eren stopped to make another frustrated noise, his pride not allowing him to beg, no matter how much he wanted Levi. 

Levi's gaze grew hooded when Eren wouldn't finish, and he leaned towards Eren. He tilted his head before they touched to brush his lips against Eren's ear, clearly teasing him. 

"Let you do what?" Levi murmured huskily, his breath ghosting on the teen's ear. 

Eren shuddered at the sensation, smelling Levi's musky cologne on his neck. If he was trying to get Eren to forget everything and just know his desire, it worked. "Please... let me.. touch you..." Eren whined, sounding cockeyed. 

Levi chuckled, a soft sound, and purred "Go ahead." 

This was enough for Eren, for he turned his head and smashed his lips against Levi's. Their lips slotted together messily, and Eren leaned down desperately to deepen the kiss. Levi wasted no time in swiping his tongue against Eren's lips, asking for entrance, and Eren parted his lips invitingly. Soon their kisses grew more sloppy and rough as their tongues fought for dominance, Levi ripping off Eren's beanie and yanking on his hair while Eren tightened his grip on Levi's waist. It wasn't until Eren remembered himself, that he was here to please, that Levi's tongue overpowered his. 

While Levi explored his mouth, Eren's hands trailed to Levi's ass. He squeezed it roughly, causing Levi to moan softly into Eren's mouth, and the sound went straight to his dick. 

Feeling so much pent-up tension between his legs, Eren was in need for some kind of friction. He did the first thing he could think of, which was pushing his hips into Levi's hips, causing them to rub against each other through the fabric of their pants. Relishing in the small relief it brought to his own cock straining in his shorts, Eren moaned wantonly, and Levi made a small noise along with him. 

Levi quickly dropped his hands from Eren's hair to the bottom of Eren's shirt, and then he was breaking the kiss to pull his shirt up and off. Levi leaned back up, and started attacking Eren's neck, elicting a sinful noise from him. Levi's hands traced Eren's chest, before pinching one of Eren's rosy nipples, causing Eren to curse loudly at the feeling. Kneading Levi's ass, Eren pulled their hips together harder, and then they were grinding and rutting against each other. Levi growled into the crook of Eren's neck and the brunette groaned at the ceiling as their bodies rocked together. 

Even though it was pleasurable, Eren was growing impatient and wanted to fucking rip off Levi's pants and sink to his knees. But before he had the chance to do that, Levi hoisted Eren up to his waist. Eren wrapped his legs around Levi's waist and peppered the older man's neck with kisses, licking and sucking as he let Levi stumble to what Eren gussed was a bedroom. 

Levi kicked open a door and then Eren was deposited on a soft bed, bouncing on the surface playfully. Levi quicky unbuttoned his shirt, and when the irratating article of clothing fell on the floor, Eren's excited breath died in his throat. 

The man's chest was toned and tattooed, with a 6 pack that was very defined, but that wasn't what made Eren's eyes go wide with horror. 

Dangling from his neck, on a chain, was a police badge. 

From the moonlight that filtered in from the window, Eren was just able to read the word 'Detective' before Levi pulled it off and dropped it to the floor. Eren lifted his gaze to meet Levi's eyes, and the lust was still there, but his eyes were narrowed as he studied Eren's face. 

_No, no,_ Eren thought, panicking as Levi sunk onto the bed with him. _This wasn't supposed to happen. He's going to find out, take me, and no one will take care of or protect them.. Armin, Mikasa, and Mom..._

Levi slid on top of him, and pressed his palm into Eren's cock, which wasn't as hard as it was before, but still stiff enough to make Eren inhale sharply. Looking up at Levi, with their bare chests sweaty and pressed together, with his palm digging into his dick, Eren's panic subdued a bit. He forgot it completely when he saw the soft look in Levi's eyes as he murmured gently "It's okay." 

In that moment, Eren wouldn't know the real meaning in those words, just that they were reassuring him that he could give in to his lust without the fear of this police officer taking the underage prostitute away. So he paved and let his crude wants take over. 

Eren rutted into his hand, causing Levi to palm him hardly, making the teen groan and bare his neck. Levi went for his neck, biting and then licking, imprinting his teeth into the flesh. Eren moved his hands to pull at the belt loops on Levi's jeans, wanting them off. 

Levi pulled away from Eren's neck to lock eyes with him. "What do you want?" Levi said darkly, causing Eren to squirm. 

What did he want? He wanted Levi's dick, badly. "I want to suck your cock," Eren voiced, brushing his fingers over the hard bulge in Levi's pants. "Please." 

Levi bit his lip hardly as he stared down at the boy. "Since you asked so nicely," Levi purred after a moment, flipping them over, so that Eren was on the top. 

Eren immediately got started, slinking downwards on Levi's body, keeping eye contact with him. When Eren was eye level with Levi's erection, Eren popped the button open, and pulled the zipper down with his teeth. Eren watched as Levi's tongue darted out as he wet his lips, and Eren decided he didn't have enough patience to put on a show for him. 

Eren pulled down Levi's briefs and threw them to the side, and watched as Levi's cock sprung up, curving proudly towards his stomach. As Eren stared for a moment, he noticed 2 sets of piercings on the underside, one barbell under the head, and one barbell resting on the base before Levi's balls, each with small silver beads on the ends. 

Eren looked back up at Levi, incredulous, and he was smirking at Eren's reaction. "What are you waiting for?" He said gruffly, propping himself on his elbows to watch Eren. 

Eren didn't dislike Levi's teasing, but it did annoy him. So he broke eye contact and kept focus on Levi's dick as he lowered his head and flicked his tongue on the head. One of Levi's hands went to Eren's hair, pulling gently on it. Eren licked the tip again, before kissing it softly, and opening his mouth to began taking in his width. 

Hearing Levi grunt, Eren fixed his gaze on Levi and Eren was awarded with seeing what he had wanted to see before he had even stepped into the apartment; Levi's pupils were blown, his beautiful silver irises thin rings, clouded over in lust. His lips were parted and he was panting slightly, and subconsciously Eren commited his face looking like this to memory. 

Eren sucked on him lightly, and gradually sucked harder and harder, bobbing his head up and down frenetically, the first piercings scratching both sides of his throat. Eren swirled his tongue on the base of his dick, saliva leaking from his mouth to dribble off his lips and onto his chin. Levi's groans and moans, and his absolutely sinful face encouraging him, Eren teased his tongue to the underside of Levi's cock, elicting a long and drawn out groan. 

It was sloppy, and Eren's spit was dripping everywhere, off his mouth, off Levi's dick, but Eren couldn't bring himself to care. He was enjoying this, for once, so he was going to do it how he wanted to do it. 

Eren pulled off his dick after a while, gasping for air, lips darkened and wet with saliva. He didn't want to suck Levi off, he wanted Levi to get off in his ass and not in his mouth. 

Wiping most of the drool off himself, Eren slithered back up to face Levi. Eren's lips were swollen and red, his eyes still glassy, and he watched as Levi smirked slightly at the sight. 

"Levi..." Eren mewled softly, frowning and rutting awkwardly against Levi's leg, his cock still throbbing in his pants. He knew he was acting like a needy little kid, but Eren's boner was Levi's cause and Levi was the one who needed to take care of it. 

Luckily, Levi understood, and he yanked down Eren's shorts along with his briefs, tossing them aside and finally freeing Eren's cock to the air, causing him to shudder. Eren's dick stood carnally, and when Eren sat up on Levi's thighs, he noticed the way Levi eyed him hungrily. 

Levi tore his gaze away, shifting and leaning away to a nightstand, fumbling around before bringing back a bottle of lube and a condom. He was ripping open the condom when he looked Eren, who was fidgeting restlessly as he straddled Levi. "How do you want me to take you?" Eren watched as Levi rolled the condom onto himself, then as he stroked himself lazily, applying a generous amount of lube to his cock. 

When Levi was done, Eren decided and flipped them over, so once again Levi was on the top and Eren was under him. "Like this," Eren breathed heatedly. 

Levi hummed contentily, grabbing Eren's thighs and pulling his legs over Levi's shoulders. When the brunette nodded at him, he grabbed onto Eren's hips and aligned the tip of his dick to Eren's ass. Levi went in slowly, and Eren gasped at the feeling of being filled with his thick cock. Levi kept pushing in, grunting softly and watching Eren's face as the brunette twitched under him. Eren felt Levi's first pair of piercings go into his ass and slide deeper, and surprisingly the feeling was actually pleasant. "Fuck, Levi..." Eren covered his eyes with his forearm as he tried to get used to the feeling of Levi inside him. 

When Levi fully sheathed himself inside Eren, he stopped for a moment. "Show me those pretty eyes, Eren." 

It was the first time Levi had said his name, and Eren shuddered at the way his name sounded so natural on Levi's tongue. When Eren pulled away his forearm slightly to look at Levi, his silver eyes were still smoldering, and he was hovering inches from Eren's face, watching expectantly. Eren completely dropped his forearm to reach out and card through Levi's black hair, before pulling him closer. "Please fuck me," Eren whispered in Levi's ear hoarsely, and that was all the reasurrance he needed. Levi pulled out almost all the way, before shoving his cock back in, causing Eren to keen loudly in his ear. Levi set the rhythm, thrusting in and pulling out, then back in, and soon Eren was pushing back with his hips to meet his thrusts. 

This wasn't nothing new, but for the first time in a while he didn't feel disgusted or guilty and lost himself in the feeling. While he moaned and quivered in pleasure, he felt _good_ , and he knew this man was working to not only please himself, but to make Eren feel good, too. 

"Aggh- Goddammit Levi!" Levi had shifted his hips, so every time he went in and went out he brushed against Eren's prostate, and with each touch the pleasure grew throughout his body, causing him to shake. Meeting Levi's thrusts more enthusiastically, Eren's hands shot to his dick, and he was about to start stroking himself when Levi snatched his hands away and pinned them above Eren's head. 

"Noo," Eren cried out in frustration. "Let me touch myself," Eren begged, and Levi responded by slamming right into his prostate, causing the boy to shamelessly let out a high-pitched moan and arch his back deliciously. 

The lack of contact from his dick however, made his writhe afterwards and Eren felt his eyes grow watery as he looked up at Levi, who had paused to scowl at the teary young boy underneath him. 

"Goddammit, I'm going to do it," Levi growled, and when Eren looked into Levi's eyes, he saw the animalistic look and obliged, nodding. One of Levi's hands went to Eren's cock, the other one keeping Eren's wrists pinned down, as Levi snapped his hips back into rhythm ruthlessly into the boy's ass, hiting his prostate again. 

Thumbing across the slit to collect the pre-come there and using it as a lubricant, Levi pumped Eren's dick in time with his thrusts. Eren started out with moans of relief as Levi stroked him, but as Levi kept hitting his prostate continuously, he let out needlessly loud wanton noises, scraping his nails against Levi's chest. Levi pressed their sweaty foreheads together as they locked eyes, Levi grunting quietly and Eren being much more noisy. 

As Levi abused his prostate and jerked him off, he felt heat coiling in his groin as he neared his climax. "Levi..." He rasped incoherently, "I'm going.. to... I'm..." 

Levi understood, and after a few more rams inside the brunette, his gaze grew dark as he said in an undertone "Come for me," then biting onto Eren's lower lip roughly, and making a tight ring with his fingers around Eren's cock. 

It was all too much for Eren as he let go of himself, thrusting into the finger-made ring and coming hard all over his and Levi's stomachs, screaming Levi's name over and over again. Eren distantly heard Levi chant his name repeatedly as Levi shook and came as well, burying himself deeply inside Eren. They dizzily stayed in the same position for a moment before Levi pulled out and flopped onto the bed next to Eren. 

They laid to each other, gasping and shuddering, both recovering from their orgasms. Levi soon got up, and sauntered out the bedroom door to what Eren assumed was a bathroom. He saw a light flick on, heard a trash bag being moved, then water running. Eren was wondering if he should try to stay, or go home, when Levi walked back in. 

Levi threw him a wet towel. Eren let it land on his leg, to lazy to get it, and Levi tugged at the blanket. "Clean yourself up, and give me this." Eren didn't think they got anything on it, but maneuvered around anyways so he could take the blanket. 

Levi was walking out when he said over his shoulder. "I'm taking a shower. Go to sleep, kid." 

Eren felt relieved at that. He was glad the man didn't kick him out, because he doubted he could even really walk if he tried. However, Eren didn't think of the man as he did before. Eren recalled thinking of him as _dull_ and quickly invalidated it, along with all his other negative thoughts about him. He was surely some reincarnation of a greek sex god, with an Adonis-like body and a big, pierced dick to match. 

Eren cleaned up the drying come on his stomach, and wiped off the leftover lube from between his legs. He balled up the towel and left it on the nightstand, then curling up into a ball himself, laying on the right side of the bed and facing the windows. 

He laid there for a while, eyes closed and teetering on the brink of consciousness when he heard the shower turn off. Eren didn't move when Levi placed a soft blanket over him, but he did when he felt the bed dip as Levi joined him. Eren turned around and opened one eye, before shifting closer to Levi for more heat. He was facing the other side of the bed, with his tattooed back to Eren, and Eren closed his eye again as he got comfortable. 

As the moonlight filtered through the glass, Eren was faintly aware of Levi turning over, and then the warmth of Levi's bare chest as he was tucked into it, and he slipped into a peaceful sleep, the easiest he's slept for months. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this!!  
> It was also a pain in my ass, since I haven't slept in 22 hours and I've been working on this all day (its 9 am and I haven't gone to sleep yet) xD ;3  
> Tell me how good my smut was!! Rate me, 0 being I should never write it again, to 10 being you enjoyed it and thought it was hot ;) I know there is shit wrong so tell me so I may improve!  
> What I based Levi's apartment off is [this](https://photos.zillowstatic.com/f_b/IS6af0sxzhtjym0000000000.jpg). It's 743 sqft with $1,238 rent. I've actually been inside this apartment and thought it was really nice, and that's why I used it :)  
> Next chapter will come out soon. Tysm for being patient!  
> Hope you enjoyed it and see you next chapter! ;)) ~


	4. Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Day·light**  
>  _Noun_  
>  _1\. The first appearance of light._  
>  _2\. A perceptible space, gap, or difference between one person or thing and another._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!!  
> I got tired of looking at this fucking chapter for a week+, so here it is!  
> I researched some more things involving prostitution and I had to go back and edit shit from the previous chapters whoops xD  
> I also edited a lot of other stuff... like _**sheesh** why didn't you guys tell me that I wrote bullshit!_ lmao  
>  Enjoy this fourth chapter my babes ~~  
> EDIT- I changed the names and summary of the past chapters... sue me, I'm indecisive, but they have more hidden meaning now so go look at them if you haven't already :)

Eren woke up to an alarm clock, loud and blaring. 

It was an unpleasant and startling awakening, and Eren buried his face into the warm blanket around him. It wasn't his alarm - probably Armin's or Mikasa's - and he wished either of them would shut the damn thing up so he could sleep much longer. 

Then there was a sigh near the brunette's ear, and then the blanket _shifted_ , and Eren realized that the blanket wasn't a blanket - but a person. He wasn't in his bed or his room, much less his house. He was in Levi's bed, naked and curled up on him. 

Eren was pressed against the raven's chest, head tucked under his chin, and arms wrapped around Levi's stomach. One of Levi's arms was draped across Eren's shoulder, and the other tangled in Eren's hair. Their legs were entwined with each other under the blanket. 

Eren swore he didn't fall asleep like this. He didn't move much when he slept, so he usually woke up in the same place. He wasn't a cuddler either, the only people he'd ever cuddled with being his mom and Armin. He didn't know how the hell he ended up in Levi's arms, but Eren strangely enjoyed the odd feeling of being with him, when he was technically a complete stranger. It put that warm feeling in his stomach, the same one that Eren had felt when Levi had told him his name. It could have also been that he was sore from Levi fucking him into the matress, Eren couldn't really tell the difference. 

Eren tightened his grip on Levi as he tried to pull away. He didn't want Levi to go, but a half-asleep Eren wasn't a strong Eren as Levi pried the teen off of him. He couldn't help but feel disappointed as Levi turned off the annoying clock and got up, taking along with him the warmth. Eren peeked open a eye to watch the man walk away, and his eye caught on a tattoo that expansed Levi's back. 

It was two wings, starting from his lower neck to his lower back. The tattoo was large, composed of both big and small blue feathers, in the shape of perhaps a bird's, or even an angel's, wings. Above the wings, on his neck, read 'Strength.' 

As Levi strolled out of the room, Eren bleakly wondered if he'll ever know what that tattoo meant. 

$$$

Eren was going to hell, according to Mikasa. 

Eren was sitting on the bed, watching Levi as he got dressed. Neither had spoken a word to each other; when Levi had walked in and saw Eren putting on his briefs, he had gave Eren a curt nod of acknowledgement, then went into his closet. Nonetheless, Eren didn't feel uncomfortable, he simply sat down on the bed, content with the peaceful silence. 

Eren didn't want to leave. On one hand, he would rather stay here, where it was tranquil and he didn't have to worry about anything. On the other, he was being selfish - for this wasn't his home. He had a home, and a family to take care of. After Levi was ready to go, he would go back, and his stressful life would start once more. Even if Eren wanted to see him again, he couldn't really tell if Levi wanted to see him too. He wasn't even sure if Levi was actually intrested in him. 

Eren was jerked out of his thoughts when, on the dresser across the room, his phone started vibrating loudly. With a wince, he got off the bed and saw it next to his folded shorts, screen alit. Eren grabbed the phone, squinting at the screen. _Fuck._

"Mikasa?" He asked, picking up. He sat back down, expecting to hear her concerned voice come over the phone. 

Surprisingly, it was quite the opposite. _"You're going to hell,"_ Mikasa hissed, and Eren flinched away from his cell. _"Bring your ass home_ right now _, and I'll think about not sending you there myself. If I have to come and get you, I'm sending you to hell the_ instant _I see you."_

She hung up before Eren could respond to her. 

Eren cursed under his breath. _What the hell? Why is she... Oh._ Eren looked down at the time, and mentally face palmed himself. It was 6:17 A.M., and Mikasa had already been awake for a good hour. He was supposed to be home before 5 A.M., when Mikasa wasn't awake yet, so he could sneak in and go to sleep without her noticing. _Oops._

This wasn't the first time Eren hadn't been able to make it home before Mikasa was awake. The last time, Eren had arrived home at 8 A.M. on a Monday, disheveled, with hickeys scattered all on his chest and neck. Armin and Mikasa had been waiting for him to go to school, and Mikasa was furious when she saw him. She had lectured him, then said she would find and murder 'the girl' that he fucked as she stormed out of the house. (She was unsuccessful, of course, because Eren hadn't fucked a girl, but _been_ fucked _like_ a girl.) She probably thought that he was out fucking girls 'again.' 

Eren stood up and strided to the full length mirror hanging off Levi's bedroom door. Looking in it, he counted four hickeys on his neck before he sighed. He could always hide the hickeys, but what would he tell Mikasa about not being home for the whole night? That he had been working until 6 A.M? It was a Saturday, so he didn't have to worry about school, but that wouldn't prevent Mikasa from going off on him. 

"She's going to fucking kill me either way," Eren muttered to himself dismally. "I'm going to hell." 

Levi made a 'tch' noise behind him, and Eren turned his head to him. He was doing some complicated shit with that white thing around his neck, tying it. "Your mother?" He asked, the first words he'd spoken all day. 

Eren slowly shook his head. "My crazy overprotective sister," he explained, and Levi responded with a quiet 'heh.' 

"Tell her that you fell asleep at your job," Levi gestured for Eren to move out of the way of the mirror, and Eren obeyed. "You said it yourself- your going to hell anyways, so a lie won't hurt." 

When Eren didn't say anything and just stared at the raven, he shrugged and looked in the mirror, smoothing out his [outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/levi/set?id=226020485). 

Telling Mikasa that he fell asleep at his job actually wasn't that bad of an idea. It was believable - Eren was always tired - and Mikasa wouldn't think that he was out fucking girls all night. She would probably tell Eren to take some time off, and he was; he wasn't going to sell himself for the next week. For some reason Armin said (Eren had forgot already what the purpose was), he had asked Eren not to work, and he had reluctantly agreed after Armin had insisted. 

"Thanks," Eren muttered quietly to Levi, who nodded in response. 

"Get dressed. I need to be at work before 7 A.M.," Levi told Eren after a moment, grabbing his police badge and putting it around his neck. 

Eren complied, but as he was putting on his shorts, he asked, "You work on weekends?" 

"Yeah. My shitty boss asked me to help him on the case he's working on," Levi vaguely said, grabbing his phone off the nightstand. He looked down at it and frowned. 

"What's the case about?" When Levi looked up at him with narrowed eyes, he quickly added "If you can tell me." 

Levi knit his brows. He was silent, then stated "It's a case about a madman." He said nothing else after that, but the look of contempt clearly remained on his face. 

Eren didn't ask anymore questions. 

$$$

They rode to Eren's apartment mostly in silence. 

Eren directed Levi to where to go, but otherwise it was silent other than the soft purr of Levi's car. 

Levi's expensive car. Very, _very_ , expensive car. 

When Eren had followed Levi to his apartment garage, and saw the posh white Lamborghini, he was about to make a joke about breaking into the car. He was wondering what dumbass rich person would park their Lamborghini Aventador in this garage when Levi walked right up to the car. _Oh._ Eren had thought. _This_ badass _rich person._ He contradicted before getting in the car and making sure to not touch _anything_. 

Now, Eren fiddled with a envelope in his lap. Before they had left Levi's apartment, Levi had handed it to him and said "I also paid for every hour I took up." Eren had took it then, but now he pondered what the man intended by 'also.' He couldn't have meant he paid Eren hourly on top of the $400...? That would be nonsensical. 

"Stop here," Eren said, pointing to the stop sign ahead. "I can walk the rest." 

Levi did as he was told, and Eren was glad he didn't protest. Most of his friends also lived in that complex, and questions that Eren didn't want to answer would be asked if he got out of a Lamborghini. On top of that, if Mikasa saw him... 

When Levi stopped, Eren gingerly got out of the car, and he was about to close the door when he remembered that this would be the last time he ever saw this man. He hesitated, holding the door ajar, before he peeped his head back into the vehicle. Levi looked at him indifferently, and Eren said nothing but just stared, studying his face and commiting it to memory. After a moment of awkward staring, Eren blurted the first thing that came into his mind about the raven-haired man. 

"Your one shady cop, Levi," he joked, and mentally cursed himself for the word vomit. It was true, however. What type of cop would buy a prostitute? Eren looked expectantly at Levi, and luckily he smirked faintly. 

"You could say that. Now go on - before you make me a shady _and_ a late cop." Levi said a bit harshly, but Eren could detect a hint of amusement in his voice. 

Eren smiled, a true smile, in response, and noticed Levi's eyes widen a miniscule. "It was nice to meet you then, _Mr. Shady Cop_ ," Eren said roguishly, and in order to restrain himself from wanting to climb back into the car, he closed the door before Levi could reply. 

As Eren swaggered down the sidewalk, satified, he chanced a glimpse behind him, and saw piercing silver eyes staring at him through the tinted windows. 

It was the same eyes he had seen only two nights ago, gazing at him from across the street. Those attractive eyes that had gleamed and glittered like steel in the moonlight, were Levi's. 

Eren smiled again and turned back around, walking home. If Levi had noticed him before he had actually met him, then that obviously inclined _some_ form of intrest towards the teen. Possibly it hadn't been just a stroke of luck that Levi had ran across that street and bought Eren, making him feel like one of the luckiest whores alive. 

_Perhaps we'll meet again, Levi._

$$$

Eren was attacked right when he closed the door to his apartment. 

Something blonde hurled into Eren as soon as he turned around, knocking him off balance, and he slammed his head against the door he had just closed. "Ow - shit!" 

Eren stumbled before he righted himself, rubbing his head and looking down at the blue-eyed blonde who had thrown himself onto Eren. "What the hell, Armin?" Eren hissed, scowling at him. 

Armin gaped at him for a moment, then shook, trying unsuccessfully not to laugh. He had his arms and legs wrapped around Eren, and was hanging onto him. Eren held him back, making sure he didn't fall. He was [wearing](https://www.polyvore.com/armin/set?id=226367874) some pink pajamas, a loose shirt with small shorts, that made him look like a girl, and Eren would of thought he was a female if he didn't know any better. Armin had on his big geeky glasses that framed his bright blue eyes, and Eren found it quite cute along with the slight blush that dusted his cheeks as he laughed. "I-I'm sorry!" He said, giggling. "I was just happy to see you!" 

"Oh?" Eren kissed Armin on the forehead softly, and the blonde beamed in response. "Why's that?" 

Armin looked impish for a moment, before replying. "I thought you were already dead." 

Eren frowned as the blonde hopped off of him and onto the floor. "Why would I be dead?" 

Armin hugged him properly, and Eren hugged him back. "Because Mikasa is out looking for you," he said, before pulling away and wrinkling his nose. "You stink." 

Eren paused, ignoring Armin's latter comment. Mikasa had only called about 15 minutes ago. Did she call him, telling him to come home, then leave right after? _Goddammit. That woman is a fucking pain in my ass..._

Eren ran a hand through his hair, slightly distressed. "Alright. I'll text her and tell her that I'm home." 

Armin nodded and plunked down on the couch in front of the TV. Eren walked over to him, but stopped, feeling something poke into his thigh. He looked down, and saw the white envelope Levi had gave him sticking out of his shorts. He pulled it out and tossed it to Armin, because Armin would always count what money Eren made (after Eren had realized that no matter how many times he counted the money, he would get the wrong amount every time). Armin looked up at the brunette as Eren plopped down next him, before opening it and frowning at the small roll of money in it. "This is a lot, Eren." 

Eren glanced at the little wad and scoffed, pulling out his phone. "Not really." He looked at his notifications, which had nothing of importance, except perhaps that Jean had texted him a couple of minutes ago, but Eren overlooked it. He typed out a short message to Mikasa - 'I'm home.' - and sent it to her. He would tell his excuse to her when she got there and hope that she believed it. 

Eren was thinking how to elaborate his lie when Armin made a quiet surprised sound. He looked up at Armin, and the blonde raised his gaze to Eren, wide-eyed. 

"What's up?" Eren said slowly, and Armin handed him the money, which was unrolled and in a little stack. 

"Count." Eren frowned but did as he was told. He looked at each dollar bill, and realized that every bill in the small stack was a hundred. He counted it out slowly, then counted it again, aloud, not believing himself. Armin watched him the whole time, and when he looked up at Armin questioningly, Armin said, "You counted it right." 

_What. The. Literal. Fuck._

In Eren's hands, was $900. Nine one hundred dollar bills. Eren just sat there, trying to process the information. Levi had paid him _$900_. Levi had threw away almost $1000 for a whore he spent just one single night with. _What the fuck...?_

Armin reacted first. He grabbed the money out of Eren's grip and threw it into the air above them with a high-pitched laugh. Eren didn't say anything, but watched, mesmerized, as the cash slowly floated around them. 

When the last of the currency touched the floor, Eren turned his attention to Armin, who was smiling at him. "Do I even want to know?" Armin said slyly, and Eren smiled back at him, laughing and shaking his head. 

Eren had got up and was picking up the funds on the floor when Armin quietly said, "Thank you." He looked up to the blonde, who was still smiling, albeit sheepishly. 

"What for?" Eren asked, then trained his eyes to the floor, preoccupied with looking for the last dollar bill. 

Armin was silent for a moment, before he responded, in the same hushed tone as before. "For this." Eren faced Armin and gazed at him, and he gestured to himself. "For working and taking care of me." 

Eren gawked for a second at Armin's words, then grinned at him. "You know I'll always take care of you, Ar." Eren spotted the last hundred and grabbed it, before folding the money and shoving it into his shorts. 

Armin was quiet afterwards, and Eren sat back down next to him. Eren didn't like these serious conversations, even though usually short, and he made sure to always act like it was nothing in regard to them. However, it was honestly something to Eren, and the conversations with Armin and Mikasa where they actually _thanked him_ , meant the most to him. It reminded him why he did what he did, and the people he had to look after. It gave him reason. 

Eager to not indulge into his thoughts and cheer Armin up again, Eren recalled that Armin had stated that he smelled bad previously. He smirked and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and purposely made sure that the blonde's nose was buried into the crook of Eren's neck (he was pretty sure his armpits smelled back too, but it would be rude and weird to shove Armin's face in his armpit). Armin yelped and pulled away frantically, covering his nose. "You smell terrible! Take a shower before you hug me!" 

Eren gave Armin a 'Do I really?' look before scooting away slightly and smelling himself. He pulled his collar up to sniff it and noted that _yes_ he did stink. Like sweat and sex, and Eren also identified a hint of cologne. Levi's cologne. It smelled nice by itself, but the mixture made Eren reek. "Shit, you're right," Eren stifled, which gained a snicker from Armin. 

"Go take a shower before Mikasa comes home. They say women have a better sense of smell, and if I can smell you, then she'll smell you as soon as she walks in." Armin knowingly teased, which caused Eren to scowl playfully back. 

"You would know, because you're a female too, right?" Eren taunted, which caused Armin's jaw to drop in mock surprise. 

"Eren! You know I'm a boy!" Armin cried, although he started laughing. 

Eren smiled mischievously and made a show of imitating being in deep thought, looking away and tapping his chin. "Nope. I don't seem to recall..." 

This caused Armin to throw a pillow across the couch at Eren, and he let it bounce off his chest, before he started dying with laughter. "Go away!" Armin squeaked out between trying to smother giggles, which caused Eren to laugh even harder. Another pillow flew, and this one smacked Eren right in the face. "Go take a shower!" 

Eren tried to breathe, but it was futile as he was hit by another fit of laughter. After a moment of trying to calm down and Armin telling Eren that it wasn't funny (even though he was laughing), Eren finally managed out words. "Okay... okay... I'm going.." 

As the sunlight permeated into the apartment, Eren stumbled into a hallway, and he didn't miss Armin squealing in laughter as he stepped into the bathroom. _Making them happy, taking care of them._ Eren thought as he started stripping. _That is my job._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of Eren being like "KILL ALL TITANS" in this story he's "TAKE CARE OF FAMILY" which is much better, yes?  
> I wanted to make Levi more _intimate_ with Eren this chapter and kinda last chapter too hence the cuddling. I know that neither Levi nor Eren would cuddle with strangers BUT there is reason behind it (you'll see later).  
>  A lot of shit I write has reason behind it if it makes no sense... but sometimes it really is a mistake so who knows xD  
> ARMIN AND EREN ARE ADORABLE I WANTED THEM TO HAVE AN AWESOME GAY BRO RELATIONSHIP SO :) Armin's a little cinnamon roll <3333 you'll never see the end of him I love him.  
> I based Levi's tattoo off of [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/16/ca/f8/16caf8e95e8773f6658e35e6c4b01a62--tattoo-wings-angel-wing-tattoos.jpg). I was looking at tattoos on google and I was like oh heyyy!!!  
> Levi paid Eren $400, then $50 for every hour - from 9 pm to 7 pm - 10 hours = $500, so $900 ;)  
> Next chapter Levi pov.. It'll be shortish though and you'll see him being a whore ;)  
> Hope you enjoyed it and see you next chapter! HAHAHAAA  
> 


	5. Nightfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Night·fall**  
>  _Noun_  
>  _1\. The onset of night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back my peoples!!!!!  
> I'M NOT DEAD. I'm alive. And with a chapter ;)  
> Sadly there is no Eren in this chapter... :l  
> But there is some more ARMIN!  
> With that, please enjoy chapter five!!

**6 days later, Friday.**

"No round 2, old man?" 

Levi scowled. "No. So get your fucking ass off the damn desk so I can fucking clean it." 

Levi was standing in the middle of his office, pulling on his pants, glaring at the naked girl he had just fucked over his desk. She was now sitting atop that very desk, her legs crossed and, even though Levi had just finished moments earlier, still undoubtedly wanting another go. She smirked, and twirled her platinum hair around her finger. "Oh come on. You're so mean today, Ackerman. What's got your panties in a twist?" She teased haughtily, unfazed by the glower on Levi's face. 

Levi didn't respond, but wondered why he had agreed to let her come. It wasn't like he was at his apartment- he was still at work, and he was supposed to be working. At any given moment Hange, Armin, or even Erwin could of busted in, only to find him fucking some damsel. Not that it hadn't happened before with Hange and Erwin, but Levi would rather avoid that situation with Armin. On top of that, the girl was an impudent shit, and honestly, the Ackerman didn't even know her name. That didn't matter to him, however. She was pretty and she felt good, and had been one of Levi's fuck buddies for a while. Names weren't needed in a purely sexual relationship. 

Glancing around the room, Levi spotted his shirt off to his right, alongside with the woman's bra. He picked both up, and tossed the bra at the platinum blonde. "Get dressed and get out. I have work to do," he said harshly. 

She caught her bra, the smirk on her face instantly dropping, replaced with a frown. "Aww, really Ackerman? I was just messing around. It's not even that late yet, let's-" 

She was interupted by loud voices outside of the door, followed by girlish laughing. They both froze, the platinum ceasing in her speech. It only took Levi a second to realize that the girlish voice outside was Armin's. _Damn fucking brat..._ Levi thought. Erwin's office was across the building, so if Armin was outside his door, then it probably meant that he was there to give Levi something. 

The girl stared at Levi expectantly, and he felt annoyance rise in him. She really was insolent, and didn't give a shit. "Get under the damn desk," he hissed, scowling and keeping his voice quiet. The woman simply nodded and hopped off the desk, going around it. She crawled underneath it and out of sight. 

After making sure that she wasn't visible, Levi buttoned the last couple of buttons on his shirt. He then hastily soothed out his hair and [clothes](https://www.polyvore.com/levi/set?id=227145053). Striding over to the door, he swung it open before Armin could knock himself. 

However, Armin wasn't about to knock. He was standing there, frowning down at the papers in his hands. He had a stack in his right, with a smaller one on his left, his eyes scanning the bigger stack. When Levi opened the door, he jumped and shoved the papers back on top of each other (crumpling some of the papers up in the process, much to Levi's irritation), staring wide-eyed at Levi in panic. 

Levi raised one eyebrow, and looked at the papers before meeting Armin's gaze. The blonde didn't say anything, but Levi could tell that he was trying to get a hint if the older man had saw him snooping. Levi kept his humor out of his eyes, for it did amuse him that Armin was trying to pretend that he wasn't just reading the papers in his hands. After a moment, the blonde must of deemed it fine, as he said quietly, "These are for you, sir," and outstretched his arms with the papers in them. 

Levi took the papers from Armin's hands, and glanced at the top of the pile. It was some sort of document, and as Levi flipped through the stack with his free hand, he noted with a sigh that the papers were wrinkled up and out of order. "Is there anything of importance in this?" Levi quirred indifferently, looking back up at Erwin's assistant. 

Armin stared at him dumbly for a moment, before lowering his gaze. "Mr. Smith said th-" 

Levi rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I don't care what the fuck Erwin said. You were obviously reading the damned papers, so is there anything that's important in here?" In response to this, Armin's eyes widened comically again, before scowling, as if at himself. 

"I-It's about the Yeager case, sir. Since you've joined Mr. Smith, he sent all the papers that he's looked over so you can get up to date on the evidence." Armin paused, and Levi gestured for him to continue. "I-I was just reading the description of the main suspect, sir, and... You might want to read it, Mr. A- I mean Levi." 

This caused Levi to frown, but he nodded. He already knew a little about the Yeager case. He had been there, at the scene, after Erwin had called him and told him that he needed to be there. Ever since that bloodied night, Levi had tried to put the case out of his mind, but since the previous week, Erwin had been bothering him about it nonstop. Erwin had said that there was no one better than Levi to help him with the case, and Hange was already assisting. Levi had put it off on mulitiple occasions, but the day before he finally gave in. He wasn't going to lie to himself, he wanted justice. For those people, even if they were just turned into mangled corpses, as if dolls. 

"L-Levi, ah, may I ask why it's called the Yeager case? That's... a rather strange name," Armin asked, looked at him questioningly. 

Levi frowned, drawing his lips into a thin line. He studied Armin's face, before stating vaguely, "'Yeager' just seemed to be a fitting name." 

Levi wasn't lying, Yeager _was_ a fitting name for the case. It was the surname of the one, _and only_ , suspect of the case. Although the man in question may be innocent, the name still stuck, thus naming it the Yeager case. Nonetheless, Levi wouldn't tell Armin about it. If Erwin still hadn't decided to tell the blue-eyed standing in Levi's office's doorway about the case, then it wasn't Levi's place to tell Armin himself. 

"Is that really the reason?" Armin inquired, but Levi remained tight-lipped. "It couldn't have to do with the Ye-" Armin was interupted by a cough, that came from behind Levi. 

Levi gritted his teeth, but acted like he didn't hear the cough. It had been very loud and obnoxious, and was obviously from the horny woman that was currently hiding under his desk. _Fucking christ..._

"Is there somebody in your office, Levi?" Armin asked, and glanced over Levi's shoulder (Levi noticed that Armin was about a good inch taller than him. What the fuck was up with people being so tall?) into Levi's thankfully dim office. 

"No." Levi curtly said, and shifting so Armin couldn't see past him. He knew Armin had just been about to spew something about the case. Levi didn't doubt that the kid knew more than he let on, and the blonde seemed rather suspicious. It was plain to see that Armin wanted to know as much as he could about the case, and not in just childish curiosity. "Continue." 

Armin looked at Levi, his face suddenly filled with doubt. "No... No, it's nothing, sir. I'm probably wrong." Levi frowned as Armin swallowed unsurely. "I should be getting back to Mr. Smith." With that, Levi watched the teen speed walk away, and then turn a corner that was definitely not the way to his boss' office. 

Levi sighed, striding back into his office and shut the door behind him. _That's a pain in the ass..._ He thought, running his free hand through his ebony hair. As he placed the papers onto his desk, (on the _other_ side of the desk, which wasn't covered in come), the woman popped up from under his desk, with an obnoxious smirk. 

"What happened?" She said cheekily, which caused Levi to 'tch' quietly. 

"He was about to tell me something important but you..." Levi paused, watching with narrowed eyes as the platinum sauntered around the desk and toward him, with a sly smile. She stopped im front of him, mere inches from his face, and Levi couldn't help but let his eyes rake lower from her face across her naked form. "...ruined it." 

When Levi met her eyes, her gaze was hooded, and she muttered quietly, "You can ruin me." Levi shot her a challenging look in response, and then bit his lip as she sunk to her knees; Levi letting himself momentarily forget all his problems. 

$$$

"Grisha Yeager?" 

Levi was sitting inside a small conference room, his arms crossed, a placid look on his face. Across from Levi sat Erwin, and next to Erwin, Mike. Hange was on Levi's right, her eyes trained on Erwin curiously. 

Erwin nodded, a frown tugging at his lips. "Does that name sound familiar?" 

Levi picked at his nails, seemingly uninterested. "Not at all." He stated flatly, and Hange shrugged at Erwin. 

Erwin raised one of his eyebrows and Levi met his gaze. "He's the suspect of the case." 

Levi rolled his eyes. "We know that. We just don't fucking know _who_ the hell he is. You called us in here, so tell us about him." 

Erwin's frown deepened, as if that wasn't the answer he wanted. _What the hell did he expect?_ Levi pondered. _For us to actually know the damned man?_

"He's a surgeon, and was working at Shingashina ER. He was fired about 6 months ago... He's married, with a son and an adoptive daughter." Erwin paused, before adding, "He went missing completely about 3 weeks ago." 

Levi frowned. "Missing?" 

"Yeah. All records of him in the past weeks- gone. Before that are the records are spotty." 

Hange spoke up. "What was he fired for?" 

Erwin looked down at the single paper resting in front of him. "The ER didn't state, just that they fired him and when." 

"Then we can start there," Mike pointed out, which received a contemplative nod from Erwin. 

"I agree. We can go from there. Why he was fired might lead us to more evidence," said Hange. 

"Erwin," Levi said. "You said he was married, with two children?" Erwin affirmed this, and Levi frowned. "We can also visit his family, then. That will probably be more leading compared to why the hospital fired him. They could of just fired him for some legit reason." 

The group fell into silence, thinking about Levi's words. After a moment, it was Hange who broke the silence. "We can split it, then. Levi and I can go visit the Yeagers, and you two can go to the hospital. That won't waste any time." 

Three pairs of eyes fell on Erwin. "That sounds reasonable." He said, meeting everyone's gaze. 

Silence fell again. "Are we done here?" Levi said tersely, and Erwin glanced at the three detectives around him. 

"Yes, you're free to go." Hange and Mike got up, but as Levi went to rise out of his seat, Erwin said, "Not you, Levi." Which caused the Ackerman to simply sigh in response and plop back down in his seat. 

When Hange walked out, she smiled at Levi and mouthed _'Good luck'_ , and Levi flipped her off stealthily. 

As soon as Hange and Mike left, Levi locked eyes with Erwin. "What is it?" He curtly said, which caused Erwin to lean back in his seat. 

"Armin came and talked to me, before I called this meeting." He said, and watched Levi's face, as if expecting an response. Levi simply shrugged and gave him a _'So what?'_ look. 

Erwin sighed, folding his hands on top of the black table in front of him. "As you know, I invited Armin to come... celebrate with us." (Levi snickered quietly at this.) "He came in and asked if he could bring a plus one to the club." 

Levi steepled his fingers against his temple. That wasn't a problem, so Levi didn't know why Erwin seemed so tense. "Get to the damn point, Eyebrows. I want to go home." 

Fortunately, Erwin didn't decide to keep on being vague. "The friend he decided to bring- I'm afraid that we're going to have to be... _cautious_ around him." 

This caused Levi to frown. "Aren't we already cautious around Armin? What's the point of being more so with his friends?" Levi paused, before adding, more quietly, "Plus, why are we so cautious around Armin, anyways?" 

Levi watched as Erwin furrowed his brows. "There are not many things we know about Armin. As you've noticed, he seems very untrusting." Levi nodded in agreement, and Erwin's deep voice grew hushed. "That kid he wants to bring... He said his name is E-" 

Erwin was interrupted by the door opening and a query, "Mr. Smith?" Levi and Erwin both turned around, only to face a wide-eyed blonde standing with papers in the doorway. 

Levi looked away from Armin, frowning. "Speak of the devil," he muttered under his breath, which gained him a glare from Erwin. Armin had impeccable timing, and the thought that Armin had been eavesdropping flashed across Levi's mind. 

"Oh... Am I disturbing you two? I thought the meeting was over..." Armin said timidly, shifting awkwardly in the doorway. Levi frowned, and was about to open his mouth to say that _yes, he was disturbing, and there was a thing called knocking._

But Levi met Erwin's gaze beforehand, and his lips were pressed into a disapproving line. The message was clear- _'Don't say anything'_. "It's fine, Armin. What is the matter?" Levi gritted his teeth and looked away. For the second time in a day, he was about to be told something very important to only have it interrupted. And not only that- both times it was something concerning Armin. 

Armin looked at Levi, and Levi glanced at him. _'There are not many things we know about Armin.'_ Erwin was right about that, surely. Levi rarely even spoke to Armin, and when he did it was usually work related. It also didn't help that Armin was naturally suspicious. 

"Petra gave me these. She said you requested these papers, sir, and for me to give them to you." Armin strided over and placed the papers in front of Erwin gingerly. Levi frowned as he watched Erwin grab onto the papers, his hand brushing against Armin's slightly. In response to this, Armin's eyes widened a bit and he blushed a bright red, before retracting his hand. 

Erwin looked down at the papers, but Levi noticed the slight smirk on his face. Levi narrowed his eyes. _What...?_

After that, Armin excused himself and hurried out, and Levi looked back at Erwin, the smirk still on his face. When Erwin met his gaze, the smirk dropped, and Levi's furrowed his brows. _Oh?.._ Levi thought mildly. _There must be something going on..._

Before Levi could venture farther down that path, however, Erwin started talking, looking down again at the papers that Armin had gave him. "You can go, I need to look over these. If my suspicions are correct, however, then I'm going to need you to do something for me." 

Levi smirked inwardly at the way Erwin dismissed what just happened, standing up. He then briefly wondered what Erwin's suspicions was, but said, "Whatever you say, Erwin." He didn't want to do anything, but if it would help with the case, then he'd offer his time. He walked out with that thought, giving a nod goodbye to Erwin. 

When he strolled out of the room and into the hall, he suddenly felt a pair of eyes watching him. He cocked his head slightly and frowned, but kept on walking. However, the feeling of being watched followed with him as he strided more down the hall. He started feeling more and more wary, as he assumed who was watching him. To confirm his thoughts, he rounded a corner, sneaking a sly glance behind him; and caught a glimpse of big blue eyes staring right back at him. 

_Armin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHE  
> Oh Armin, what are you up to?  
> Next chapter there's a surprise :o  
>  ~~I think I'm going to change the summary. I really want to take this story somewhere else, for better or for worst. This chapter kinda shows that.~~  
>  EDIT- Changed the summary. There's going to be more plot for this story, hopefully. (Being honest, I originally wanted this fic to just be a whole lot of smut lmao).  
> Hope you enjoyed it and see you next chapter!  
> 


End file.
